


Even in the Haze of Pain I Could See You

by spoopycorgi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, kinda graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopycorgi/pseuds/spoopycorgi
Summary: On an away mission gone wrong, Spock is injured. Jim cares for his boyfriend. Constantly.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading. And hey, believe it or not, IT'S NOT DEPRESSED SPOCK. Legitimately the first time ever. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, this is kind of trash so, yeah.

The natives were still yelling, their voices getting closer and closer. Spock had no idea what they were saying. Their translators hadn’t been able to understand the complex language so the away team had taken Ensing Yashim with them instead. But she was dead, killed when the seemingly peaceful natives went savage.

As a result, what was left of the away team, which was Spock, Jim, and Lieutenant Bronlan, a security officer, were running through the thick jungles of the planet Sarboth. Literally, running for their lives. Jim was in the lead, Spock just behind him and then Lieutenant Bronlan next to him. The pain was blossoming within Spock. Adrenaline can only hide so much pain and while Vulcans may have higher pain tolerance than humans, they still had their limits.

Right as the natives had decided that they weren’t all that fond of the Federation and its officers they shot Ensing Yashim and thrown Spock into a wall. Hard. Before Spock had time to react, Jim had been pulling him up and started running. But now it was hitting him.

The pain in his side steadily got worse as they ran, and the heavy breathing from running so fast, and so far, with such an injury made it worse. He assumed he had a broken rib, taken by the pain. But he couldn’t let himself falter. He pushed the pain into his mind as far as it would go and kept going.

“Down here!” Jim yelled, turning to the left and running into a cave, the entrance sloped down. Spock slid down in and Bronlan followed. The rubbing of the ground made his rubs hurt worse but he hid his pain,  _ just a little longer _ , he thought. 

Jim flipped open his communicator, “Kirk to  _ Enterprise _ .  _ Enterprise  _ please respond if you can read me.”

Jim let out a sigh and shut the communicator and gave it to Spock, maybe he could do something. The cave was probably disrupting the signal.

Jim looked to Spock and the Lieutenant, “You guys okay?”

Lieutenant Bronlan, nodded, “I’m okay Capitan.”

“Good. Can you check if you can see them from the entrance?”

“Sure thing,” Bronlan replied, drawing a phaser and climbing back up the entrance.

Jim turned back to Spock and looked him up and down. He was fiddling with the communicator, but he looked off. He was hunched over slightly, paler than usual, and a light sheen of sweat was on his forehead.

“Spock? Babe, you okay?” Jim asked.

Spock looked up, “I am adequate, Jim.”

His voice seemed weak than usual and his eyes looked hazy. Something had to be wrong, but they needed to get out of here before any more shit went down.

“Okay…” Jim said suspiciously.

“Captain!”

Jim’s head shot up and Spock looked up too. The adrenaline was fading and the pain in his side was much sharper. It hurt to breathe. However, he could control this, he was trained to.

“What?”

“They’re here, I could see them.”

“Did they see you?” Jim asked urgently.

“I don’t know Captain,” Bronlan said, his face covered in worry.

“We need to go.”

The group left the cave through the space leading out the back. They came back up into the jungle and looked around, Jim pulled out his phaser and Spock followed suit. Lifting the phaser hurt. Doing such simple things hurt.

“Keep an eye out, they could be any-”

Jim was cut off by the Lieutenant’s screams, a native had shoved a knife through the man’s chest as another smashed a rock to his head. Bronlan fell to the ground, blood pooling around him, his eyes glassy.

Jim and Spock began firing at the natives and the natives charged towards them. Jim was agile and dodged a spear thrown at him. Spock at taken a few punches to the face, not as nimble as usual. The pain in his chest seemed to fade as the adrenaline took hold again.

Jim was faring well until the native he was fighting pulled out a knife and struck his shoulder. The knife ripped through Jim’s shirt but just barely scratched the skin. When the alien went at it again, Spock pulled out a phaser to stun it. With his attention no longer on him, the native attacking him tackled him to the ground. 

Spock hit the ground, landing directly on a rock, hitting his head. The alien kicked him in the chest. Hard. Firey pain shot through Spock, all his breath was suddenly gone. He curled in on himself in a weak attempt to protect himself. Jim was preoccupied with the other alien and facing away from him. Spock attempted to stand, only to get kicked back down, the agony in his chest getting worse and worse with every attempt.

Spock tried to figure out a more logical option but his mind was clouded with pain, and a very primal, human instinct to save himself. But he couldn’t, he was too weak. He looked up at his attacker, who was ruthlessly beating him. His vision was tunneling and everything hurt. 

He could feel a warm pool of blood forming under him. One last time, Spock attempted to push himself up, only to be kicked back down, only this time, the alien stomped on him, directly on his ribs. Everything looked hazy and blurred. Another figure came up behind his attacker and slammed the alien over the head with something. Then, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wakes up and Jim tried to get him back to the Enterprise.

“Spock?”

“Spock!”

“Spock, are you with me baby?”

Spock’s eyes fluttered open, blurry azure eyes looked into his. His ribs where in agony, hurt worse than they ever had before and his head was spinning. Slowly, the man above him became less blurry. Jim.

“Jim?” Spock said weakly.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me,” Jim said looking at his love. The right side of his face was black and blue, with blood dripping down his face. He was pale, too pale. The left side of his uniform was stained green and his eyes were unfocused.

Jim put two fingers in front of Spock’s face, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Spock narrowed his eyes slightly, “Four?”

Jim’s eyebrows knitted with worry, “Cmon’, let’s get you back to the  _ Enterprise _ .”

Spock nodded weakly as Jim sat him up, simply breathing sent waves of agony pounding through him. Jim was talking him through everything as if it would take all the pain away. Maybe it didn’t, but everything felt better around him to Spock.

“Alright, here goes nothing,” Jim said as he knelt down, putting Spock’s arm across his neck and pulling him up. 

Spock winced as pain blossomed in his side, and he fell back down, landing on his injured ribs. He pushed himself up onto his knees, his hands out in front, bracing himself.

Jim was at his side in a split second, “Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed.

Spock felt nauseous and his breathing was shaky, the taste of copper-rich blood in his mouth. Jim sat next to him, worried eyes looking him over.

“Spock, are you-”

Jim heard a small gag come from Spock, he spit up blood and his breathing grew more labored. Taking deep breaths hurt, it felt as if the alien was beating him all over again. There was blood dripping down his chin as Jim moved him into a more relaxed position. Jim kicked dirt over the pool of blood and rushed to Spock’s side.

Jim looked at his boyfriend, there was more blood, flowing fresh from his mouth. Jim wiped Spock’s face with his sleeve and stroked his hair as more blood ran from his mouth. They sat there for maybe 10 minutes like that, Spock, throwing up relentlessly and Jim caring for him.

Once the blood flow seemed to slow Jim sat so Spock could see him, “Baby, can you tell what’s hurts the most? I know I’m not Bones, so I can’t do anything but I just want to know.”

Spock tried to breathe as deeply as he could, which only evoked firey agony within him. He could not lie to Jim. Not in this state. Besides, he was bonded with him, there was almost no chance that he did know.

_ “Spock,”  _ Jim said over their bond, _ ” It’s okay. You can tell me anything. It’s okay.” _

_ “My chest,”  _ Spock responded.

_ “Can I see it?” _

Spock nodded weakly, shyly almost.

Jim got closer and gently lifted his shirt up. Jim felt his blood run cold when he saw Spock’s chest. The left side of his ribcage was black and blue, and there was a gash just below it that was bleeding. Jim looked up into Spock’s eyes, they looked dull and confused.

“Let’s get you home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wakes up in the Enterprise sickbay.

Spock’s eyelids fluttered open only to be met with a light, a bright one, too bright. Everything seemed to blur together with it. His surroundings came into focus and taken by the sterile smell, he knew exactly where he was. Sickbay. He was wearing his own sleeping attire, however.

“Lights to 30%. You with me Spock?” a gruff voice said

Spock looked over to his right to see Leonard, who was waving a tricorder over him.

“Spock, can you understand me?”

Spock nodded.

“Do you remember what happened, on the planet? And can you talk to me?” McCoy asked, looking down at his tricorder and frowning.

“I remember the events that occurred,” Spock answered, his voice hoarse.

“Spock!”

Leonard grimaced as Jim practically sprinted into the room and hugged Spock. 

“Jim! Be careful!” Leonard scolded as he shooed Jim away.

Jim sat down in a chair next to Spock’s biobed and looked at him lovingly, “Did Bones tell you his diagnosis or whatever?”

Spock shook his head, and Jim turned to McCoy, “Is that illegal that you didn’t tell him?”

“Mind you, Jim, he woke up less than 5 minutes ago and about 2 minutes after you came barging in a hugged him,” McCoy ranted, loading a hypo, “which is exactly what I said not to do!”

Spock looked to Leonard and he looked back at him, he sighed and said, “It’s not life-threatening, you went to surgery to fix that. You broke 5 ribs, which caused Flail Chest, but that’s not a problem anymore. You also got a mild concussion.”

Before Spock had a chance to react McCoy stuck a hypospray to his neck, “It’ll take about 6 weeks to heal, no strenuous activity and you aren’t going to be on duty. If you’re not taking it easy, they  **will take longer** .”

Jim’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked over to McCoy, “6 weeks?! You didn’t tell me that.”

“Well, your not the patient are you? You also aren’t labeled as next of kin because Starfleet doesn’t like it when it’s someone else in Starfleet, especially not on the same ship,” McCoy spat, “You yourself also said that we have 1 more week aboard the  _ Enterprise _ before Winter shore leave, so he wouldn’t be on duty for 5 of those weeks anyway!”

“Does any of the time he’s spent, asleep count?!”

Spock was listening to the 2 men’s bickering somewhat absently until Jim brought it up. He had been asleep, but for how long? Spock’s eyes flicked between them, he didn’t really want to interrupt them. Spock decided against saying anything, just breathing hurt, and talking hadn’t been any better earlier.

After maybe 5 minutes, Leonard rubbed his temples and sighed, “Goddamnit Jim. I’ll be right back.”

He turned on his heel and left the room. Jim looked over at Spock with loving eyes. He stood up and kissed him gently.

“Bones said that I could take you home today since you’re awake.”

Spock looked into Jim’s eyes, they looked tired. As Jim looked into Spock’s, he thought the same thing, only vice versa.

His voice hoarse Spock asked, “Jim? How long was I asleep?”

Jim looked somewhat startled, but not quite. It was the look he got when he realized he forgot something, like when he got the bridge only to realize he never combed his hair. However, Spock personally did not mind such a look.

Jim sat down on the bed and stroked Spock’s hair, “I’m sorry baby, I guess we never told you. I know you worry about that,” Jim placed a kiss on his forehead, “You weren’t out for long. Bones sedated you once you got to the sickbay, and you slept through the night.”

Spock was relieved that he had only been out for one night. He felt somewhat guilty when he slept any longer than that. He looked over to Jim, the chair just behind him had a small backpack with a blanket folded under it, they were both Jim’s.

“Oh yeah, I brought you your own clothes if you didn’t notice,” Jim said, gesturing to Spock’s clothes.

“Thank you,” Spock said quietly. He liked his sleeping attire more than he should. The sweatpants were his, but not the shirt. It was Jim’s. He had come back to their quarters late one night, and Jim was already asleep. He did not want to wake Jim by turning the lights on so he changed clothes in the dark, mistaking the black shirt for his own. Only when he woke up did he realize the shirt wasn’t his. It was too big on him and smelled strongly of Jim.

McCoy entered the room, as soon as he saw how close the 2 where he rolled his eyes and mutter something Spock couldn’t understand.

He loaded some hypos and handed them to Jim, “These are painkillers and sleep-aids.”

Jim nodded and he turned to Spock, “Remember 6 weeks  **at the least** and no strenuous activity. Got it?”

“Affirmative,” Spock rasped.

McCoy gestured towards the door, “Alright, now get out of my sickbay and canoodle somewhere else that I can’t see you.”

McCoy turned and walked out, Jim shook his head with a smile on his face, “Peak Bones.”


End file.
